


When Raptors Attack

by KatieCats12



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Barry being a good friend, Blood and Injury, Claire Dearing coming to the rescue, Gen, Owen Grady Injured, Raptor Pack Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieCats12/pseuds/KatieCats12
Summary: Ingen had forced Owen to use his pack against the Indominus Rex and everything went wrong as scene in the movie.But what if Owen gets left behind, what if his pack doesn't accept him as their Alpha anymore.I do not own any of the characters in the movie nor do I own the movie.





	When Raptors Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in Jurassic World nor do I own the movie, I'm just here trying to write a fanfiction about it. I Own Nothing.

Owen was riding through the jungle of Isla Nublar on his bike with his pack running beside him, Ingen had forced him to use the raptors against the Indominus Rex who might I add was running around the park eating anything and everything that moved. So anyway, Ingen forced him to use the pack because they thought he coud control them, but the truth is he can't, they may follow basic commands, but he doesn't control them.

When they finally made it to the spot where the Indominus was last spotted the raptors ran ahead while they stayed back. Something was off and Owen knew it, they were communicating. The raptors turned and Delta pounced on Owen, making him fly back and hit a tree that was behind him. 

The ACU and the rest of the crew had fled from the scene leaving Owen alone with no way of escape, he landed hard on his stomach effectively nocking the air out of him, he was gasping for air when Delta climbed on his back and sunk her claws into his flesh.

She dragged her claws all the way down his back sinking tem deeper and deeper into his flesh not stopping until she reached his waist. Owen let out a scream, as Echo decided to sink her claws into his shoulder, dark red blood was starting to pool beneath his broken body. Suddenly he heard a roar and when he looked up again the pack was gone, he finally let himself drift off into unconsciousness.

( 5 Minutes Later )

Owen? Owen! Barry yelled, as he caught a glimpse of Owen's leg.

Ba-Barry.... Owen rasped.

Owen, did the girls do this? Barry asked.

They turned and.....attacked......The ACU left me here.... Owen rasped.

Do you think you could try to stand?? Barry asked.

I.....don't know. Owen said, as Barry started to help him get to his feet.

Barry grabbed one of the mostly broken radios off the ground and radioed for Claire.

Claire. Barry said.

Barry are you okay? Claire asked frantically.

I'm fine, but Owen isn't. We need you to come get us. The ACU took all the vehicles and left Owen alone. Barry said.

I'm on my way. Claire said.

Owen, I contacted Claire we need to head to the roadside. Do you think you can stand? Barry said, as he hooked the radio onto his belt.

Barry managed to get Owen to his feet, but pain was etched across his face, Barry knew that if he let go of Owen that he would collapse. They made slow progress, but they managed to get to the roadside, Barry noticed that Owen was swaying and looking paler. Barry leaned him up against a near by tree and looked to see if he could see Claire. 

Owen!! Barry yelled, as Owen collapsed.

Owen hit the ground barely conscious, there was so much blood surrounding his body, Barry ran over to him, when he looked up he saw a supply truck speeding towards them. Once the truck stopped Barry managed to get Owen into the truck and then himself, there was blood already starting to pool beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that and once again let me know if I should continue this.
> 
> I have already made a part two just let me know down in the comments if I should post it.


End file.
